Amphiphilic networks have been found useful as membranes for providing immunoisolatory features in bioartifical organs. Amphiphilic polymer networks can serve as a means to encapsulate and thereby immunoisolate implantable biologically active moieties. Films made from amphiphilic polymer networks have also been found to be desirable in the production of contact lenses. It has been found that current amphiphilic networks crack when dried due to development of stresses during drying.
Presently a need in the art exists for an amiphiphilic co-network with improved mechanical properties that is resistant to cracking. There is also a need in the art for an amiphiphilic co-network that can selectively exclude or allow the diffusion of certain molecular species.